There has been proposed a wide variety of vehicle display devices, which presents data without requiring users of a vehicle to look away from their usual viewpoint. For example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 16, a conventional vehicle display device is equipped with a light source 108 for generating information to be displayed, a retractable plate 101 for reflecting the information toward passengers in a vehicle, rails 106 and 107, a movable support 102 for rotatably moving the plate 101 from a static position to a standing position by guiding the plate 101 along the rails 106, 107, a control (not shown) for controlling the movement of the movable support 102, and a box-shaped housing 105 for receiving the light source 108, the plate 101, the rails 106 and 107, the movable support and the control therein. In the housing 105, there are a flap 103 for closing a first opening for inserting the plate 101 thereinto and passing the plate 101 therethrough, and a hatch 104 for closing a second opening for delivering or transporting light beam emitted by the light source 108 to the plate 101 at a standing state. The hatch 104 is coupled to the controllable motor-equipped means (not shown), which allows the hatch 104 to be closed or opened in association with the rotation of the plate 101 at from the static position to the standing position, or at the standing position to the static position.
However, the afore-mentioned conventional vehicle display device is configured to control the movement of the movable support 102 and the plate 101 by means of the control, as well as, to control the hatch 104 by means of the controllable motor-equipped means in association with the movement of the movable support 102 and the plate 101. For the above reasons, the control for associating with the operation of each part is substantially complicated, thereby rendering the constitution of the vehicle display device more complicated, and larger. As a result, the process for manufacturing the above conventional vehicle display device has been a cost-consuming job.